The present invention relates to boot removal apparatus and, in particular, to coacting, jaw-containing apparatus for removing flexible rubber overshoes.
Over the years, a number of boot jack constructions have been developed for facilitating boot removal without the aid of an assistant and from a variety of postures, either seated or standing. Most typically, such devices include a shaped wedging member which passively projects from a base support and permits the boot wearer to lodge a relatively rigid boot heel beneath the wedged portion, while pulling one's foot from the boot as one stands on or adjacent an associated platform.
Various boot jacks of which Applicant is aware can be seen upon directing attention to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,537,337; 3,623,640; 3,784,067; 3,526,346; 3,490,661; 2,525,174; 2,876,942; and 2,883,097. While producing the desired result of boot removal, such boot jacks are of limited assistance when used with many present day soft rubber boots or overshoes which may be rolled up and stored or inverted upon themselves during removal. Such rubber boots are commonly constructed of a uniform wall thickness rubber, without the relatively thicker heel ridge, which is commonly found in other available buckle or zipper-type overshoes, and which is engaged during removal by the hand, boot jack, etc. In spite of this deficiency, for many applications, the softer rubber boots find particular advantage and are, more often than not, daily used by farm operators, veterinarians and the like.
While in most instances boot removal can either be accomplished by way of manual extraction or with the aid of the mentioned available boot jack apparatus, without the presence of a rigid heel ledge, such boots are not easily grasped. Furthermore, where the farm operator or veterinarian has manure or other undesired substances on his boots, manual removal is not easily effected. Accordingly, a need exists for a tool whereby the boot wearer may grasp and remove such flexible boots without having to personally grasp the boot.